Funny Monkey robot madness
by sweetpea12767
Summary: RATED FOR LIKE.... ONE BAD WORD... SO FAR funny, if jenmay spent to much time in the bathroom, and if I some how got gibby and otto to do a skit togeather... not in that order lolz it's funny.... R
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!! I DON'T OWN SRMTHFG! if i did, it wouldn't be cancled, and Skeliton King would be dead, and Manderin wouldn't be suck a *BLLLLLLLEP!* and a *BLEEP* with a big *BLEEEEP* and he'll rot in *BLEEEP* BLEEPIN BLEEEP BLEEPERSSSS!.... yea, 2 much coffe..... anyway... enjoy :) plz R&R

* * *

1. COOKIE!

Otto: uhhhhhh cookie?

Mr. Hal Gibson: HEYYYY! CUTTT! ok, i siad i'd do this, but i told you not to call me that!!!

Me: FINE! ACTION!

Otto: Uhhhhhhh, cookie?

GIBBY: WHAT THE!!! GET IT RIGHT!

Me: ACTION!

Otto: Uhhhhhhh, cookie?

BRAINSTRAIN: UHHHHH! THAT'S WHAT SPRX CALLS ME! STOP IT!

Me: but that's no fun! fine action...

Otto: *annoyed* Uhhhh cookie?

STUPIDBLUEMONKEYWHOHASNOFUCKINNAME: Eh?

2. THE BATHROOM

Chiro: uhhhhh….. Jenmay? ARE YOU DONE YET!?

Jenmay: *muffled by bathroom door* no chiro, just wait a sec,

Chiro: you said that 2 hours ago… I NEED TO GO!

Jenmay: your point? Why don't you go to another bathroom?

Chiro: there all under maitnence…

Enma: there's like 10 bathrooms in this thing, I doubt this is the only-

Chiro: DON'T. JUDGE. ME!

Jenmay: I wasn't….

Chiro: HMPHT!

Jenmay: ok….

*SILENCE*

Chiro: you done yet?

Jenmay: No

Chiro: you done yet?

Jenmay: No

Chiro: you done yet?

Jenmay: No

Chiro: you done yet?

Jenmay: No

Chiro: you done yet?

Jenmay: yes

Chiro: REALLY?

Jenmay: no

30 minuets later…

Chiro: WHAT ARE YOUDOING!?

Jenmay: DONE! *walks out of bathroom*

Chiro: *sees Jenmay, pisses his pants*

Otto: COOKIE?

* * *

eh... yea..... not sure what to make of that...... :)


	2. Messed up Quotes

**I DON'T OWN CHIRO! uhh, THIS IS RANDOM! and the uppercase is what I changed, these are just quotes I changed for no reason.... hehe don't laugh 2 hard...

* * *

**

**(The episode Skeleton King, episode 14 Season 1 when Gibson and Chiro are in the citidale of bone, and have come across a room full of Chiro's old stuff from forever ago.)**

*Chiro and Gibson are running down the corridor, and turn into a room*

Gibson: Uhhhh, somehow, I don't think Skeleton King will fit into that…

Chiro: This is mine, from a long time ago…

*Chiro walks around, looking at stuff*

Gibson: weird…

Chiro: KINKY!

**(Episode the sixth monkey!)**

Antauri: Mandarin let Chiro go! Your fight is with us. Mandarin: No. I WANNA MOLEST EM!

Antauri: uhhhh…

Chiro: EEEEP!

**(In episode Hidden fortress)**

Chiro: If I am the chosen one, it's time to SULK IN A CORNER AND WAIT FOR THE MOKEYS TO SAVE THEMSELVS!!

**(sunriders return?)**

Gibson: [about Johnny Sunspot's black hole energy power] Um. Black hole energy is extremely unstable, bringing his gloves together like that could destroy the universe. Chiro: Ok Dr. Brainstrain!

**Gibson: HEHE, CHANGO…..**

**Chiro: GRRRR!**

**(All episodes)**

Chiro: [repeated line in the show intro] While exploring the outskirts of the city, I discovered an abandoned HOOTERS. It was then my life was transformed by the mysterious DECOR. The robot monkeys were awakened and I, Chiro, became their COLOR CONSULTANT. Our quest: Save Shoogazoom City from the evils of POOR HOME DÉCOR.

**(Not Sure)**

Chiro: I don't know, as the team leader, I have to say, I'm pretty SEXY.

* * *

Yea, not 2 happy w/ the turn out, If anyone has Ideas, plz tell me! :) I'm open 2 ideas teehee PLZ R&R!


	3. Somthing I thought up durring school!

I thought this would be funny, teh first is a diolouge, the last one is just a stupid lil story... hehe :)  


* * *

SK: DIE!

Chiro: GRRR!

Jinmay: STOP! NO! DON'T KILL HIM! I LOVE HIM!

Chiro: *blushes*

SK: Y-You love me!?

Jinmay: NO, NOT YOU DUMBASS!

Chiro: I love you as well Jinmay *hugs Jinmay*

SK: You still love me r-right? *sniffles* I feel forgotten.

Chiro: Oh, Don't worry, you're not forgotten… LIGHTNING KICK!

SK: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT! AHHH! *K.O*

Jinmay: Awkward….

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One day, Chiro's new friend Thomas is walking down the street. He's thinking about ideas on how to get a kiss from Jinmay. Finally, he gets one.

"I'LL GO OVER TO CHIRO'S AND HER HOUSE! (the robot) AND TURN OUT THE LIGHTS! Then, in the confusion, I'll kiss Jinmay, and she'll fall for me! WOOHOO!

The next day, he walks over to Chiro'sto eat snacks and play video games.

"Hey Tom!"

'She's sooo pretty!' Tom thinks, anxious to turn the lighs out.

After a few hours of brain numbing video games, Jinmay comes into the room, and Tom pretends to go to the bathroom. On his way back, he turns out the lights.

"A black out!? Chiro? Tom? You there?"

"I'm here Jinmay!" Tom closes in, and kisses Jinmay on the lips.

'Woa, she's kissing back!?' The lights turn back on.

"EEEK! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Tom had found someone, but it wasn't Jinmay. Chiro.

"EEEW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE-" (said in unison)

"JINMAY!" Chiro finished.

Needless to say, Tom wasn't welcome back for a WHILE.

* * *

Chiro: AHHH! I ONLY KISS JINMAY!

Not if I say so... then again u 2 are just so CUTE togeather! ^.^


End file.
